


Whispered Concessions

by a_sweet_poison_yes



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot, basically just Jurdan porn, locked in a room, oh God a lot of smut, smutty Jurdan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sweet_poison_yes/pseuds/a_sweet_poison_yes
Summary: Jude. Cardan. A locked room. What could go wrong?





	Whispered Concessions

“Fucking hell, Cardan! Let me out!” Jude slammed her fist against the locked door one more time. No dice.

“Jude, if you’d use your brain for one moment, you’d realize I’m locked in here too.” Cardan Greenbriar is the picture of calm in the other end of the room, a pitcher of wine already in his hand, a glass on the other. In a rumpled tunic baring his chest, and with his hair rumpled, he looked like he was awoken from sleep too. Jude tried not to think about how absolutely delicious he looks.

“There are intruders in the castle who intend to assassinate the High King of Elfhame. If you’d use your brain for one moment, you’d realize that is you. Let me kill them!” She growled, about to turn and face him, then thought better of the action and stared daggers at the offensive door.

“Such ferocity,” Cardan bared his teeth, then slowly smiled. “If only you’d remember that you are the Queen now and I bet they’re coming to assassinate you too. You did barge in here and claimed your crown a few days ago. Think, my darling. I’d hate it if your mind dulled in your time in the mortal world.”

A grin formed on her face as the memory of tossing a few daggers Nicasia’s way once Jude stepped back into the palace for a dramatic entrance. “I am the crown and I pardon myself!” She trilled jubilantly, a magnificent diadem courtesy of Grimsen on her head. She then turned to Cardan, who is for once, sitting ramrod straight on the throne. “Deny me, my darling king. I dare you.”

Cardan had looked like he was experiencing the full spectrum of human emotions: pride, lust, anger, and maybe even joy warred on his face. A few still moments passed, and Jude would not break her stare. “Indeed I could not deny this. Welcome, my queen. All rise for Jude Duarte, consort to the High King of Elfhame.”

The whole court was too stunned to comply. “I said rise, you fuckers. Your queen is here.” A wicked grin slipped into place, and Jude almost gulped at the promised danger in there. Almost comically, the people stood up and bowed, offering felications and praises.

That was three days ago, and they have not spoken since. Jude threw herself into strategy meetings and negotiations and budget planning and even goddamn interior decorating, partly because to prove that she is a more than capable ruler, and partly because she did not want to face Cardan after everything. After her packed schedule, she would sequester herself in her chambers, impervious to the soft late night knocks on her door.

It was only tonight when the knocks became panicked that she threw her chamber doors open to see the Bomb. There were intruders in the castle, guards and a few bystanders already slain. Jude wasted no time in slinging her sword belt and a few daggers on her body, even if she is wearing a flimsy white nightgown. She glided down the hallway, spying the Roach on the end beckoning for her. Approaching him, she opened her mouth to ask where Cardan is, when he abruptly shoved her inside an apparently secret room hidden behind a panel on the wall and locking them in.

And that’s how she found herself in an enclosed space with Cardan Greenbriar. Still resolutely staring at the door, she bit out, “What I do best is fighting. I should be out there managing this threat. Do you understand that?”

The steady glug of wine being poured was the only sound in the room before Cardan spoke, “And do you understand that you are no longer just a seneschal? You are my queen. You stand for something more than yourself; you stand for the stability of this kingdom. You claimed that crown, Jude, now go and earn it. This is what a Queen does.”

Jude absolutely detests that he is right. In all her fantasies and her ambitions, she never thought she’d be queen. She’d always thought she’d be a favored knight, or even a general like Madoc. But never a queen. She never thought she’d deserve it. And now she has to. Even if that meant that she’d have to hole herself up in this godforsaken room.

“Ah, you don’t want to admit that I’m right.” Jude wants to stab the smugness out of him.

“Just like you don’t want to admit that you’re afraid of me.” She could feel him stepping closer. She felt her body tense, she is not ready for this. She is not equipped for this.

“Why are you afraid, Jude?” He is now less than two feet away.

 

Jude steeled herself. He will not corner her like she is a rat to be trapped. She will not cower. She will not! Quickly, she turned to him, her eyes blazing. “You should be afraid, my king. For I feel nothing but anger for you.”

His eyes are like glittering obsidian, soft and tender. He spoke in a whisper, “Fear, anger. Anger, fear. I have felt so many things for you—anger, hatred, delight. I have been besotted, I have been vengeful. But never, in all these years, have I ever been not interested in you, and what’s going on in that depraved mind of yours. And if that is not love, then I do not care to be educated on another definition of it.”

As always, her first thought is that he is lying. Faeries may be forced to be truthful, but Cardan comes wrapped in deceit. She matched him with whispers of her own. “You banished me. You betrayed me.”

Cardan raised one eyebrow, then haughtily said, “Oh but I think we both agree, you deserved that.”

Jude saw red. Closing the distance between them, she stepped forward and slapped Cardan across his smug face. The contents of his goblet sloshed dangerously.

“Look who got what he deserved too.” It was her turn for a wicked grin. Cardan surprised, Cardan unbound, Jude has never wanted him more than in that very moment.

 

Looking surprisingly pensive, as if mulling over something, Cardan slowly brought the goblet to his mouth, delicately sipping the wine before placing it back on the table. Jude was relieved, maybe he’d shut up and leave her alone for the remainder of their stay in this panic room.

“You’re wet, aren’t you?”

“Excuse me?”

“My sweet irresistible Jude, I’d bet the royal coffers that if I run my fingers down your pussy now, I’d discover that you are dripping wet.”

That earned him another hard slap. His devilish smile only grew wilder. In a flash, his left arm wrapped around her waist bringing her closer, his right trailing the hem of her short nightgown. Leaving the cloth, his fingers are now slowly traveling between her thighs, inching upwards.

Jude squeezed her thighs close, even as she felt a familiar coil in her stomach deliciously tighten. Cardan clicked his tongue, now pressing his fingers harder to yank her thighs open even wider. He is dangerously reaching her underwear. And she wants his fingers to reach his destination soon.

“Lace, huh? You are temptation reborn.” Flicking the edge of her white lace panties aside, his fingers finally found the proof of her weakness.

But if anything, it was as if Cardan is the one disarmed. His voice dangerously low, he uttered, “Fuck me. You’re even wetter than I imagined.”

Her heart stuttered at his voice, surely he knows he will be the end of her. But first, she has to make sure she’ll be the end of him. Palming his dick, hard and pulsing despite his pants, she rubbed the tip. “You’re exactly as hard as I knew you’d be.”

Cardan smirked. “Evil girl.” He then unceremoniously tears her panties, and entered two fingers inside of her.

“Ahhhhhh!” Her knees buckling, her loud moan filled the room. She spread her legs even wider. Then his thumb brushes her clit, making her moan even louder.

Jude is no longer satisfied with their position. She wanted to crawl at his back, tug on his hair so hard that he’ll moan her name. Most of all, she wanted to moan his name, claim his name like she claimed her crown. Hers, hers, hers.

His arm around her waist tightened as he carried her to the table, her legs splayed over the edge. In an upright sitting position, his erection brushed over her entrance. She rubbed against him eagerly, eliciting a strangled moan from him. His fingers began pumping in and out of her slowly, and the sensation was just so good that she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Looking up, Jude met Cardan’s eyes. They are filled with wonder and desire—as if she was an apparition that could disappear any second. She wondered what he sees in hers. She is suddenly filled with the overwhelming urge to kiss him, to taste the wine from his lips, to banish the lies from his tongue. She kissed him with enough hatred for six lifetimes. He kissed her back with the loneliness of nine decades. His fingers began fucking her in earnest, speeding up while his thumb is still at it at her clit, and Jude’s mouth fell open in the midst of their kiss. “Cardan, fuck, Cardan that feels so good! ” she chanted.

Cardan’s mouth hovered over her ear, and he said, “I know exactly how to fuck you, darling Jude,” right before placing his lips on her neck, creating spots that would surely bruise. The onslaught of pleasure is almost too much for Jude. She can’t believe she is this close to coming.

“Yes, fuck me. Ahhhhhhhh.” Her wetness dripping down the table, Jude could not find the shame to feel bad about it. “Cardan, faster. Faster!” Inserting another finger, he complied to her demands. God, she is so close! Her hips wantonly moving to the ministrations of his fingers, Cardan sensed her impending climax. He tugged on her hair, the action adding to the mountain of pleasure that is building. With a flick at her clit, she exploded.

She screamed his name, clawing at his back. Her orgasm is barely over when Jude decided to flip the tables. Using her arms, she shoved Cardan to the table, and she climbed on top of him. Aligning her entrance on his bulge, she rasped, “Do you feel how wet you’ve made me? It’s an endless want, Cardan. It’s enough to drive anyone to madness.” She rubbed herself along his pulsing erection. Cardan turned red, soft moans emitting from his open mouth.

“And yet, I could spend eternity in this torture,” he replied.

“If you can still speak, I must not be fucking you hard enough.” Jude haphazardly opened his pants, her fist closing around his enormous dick as she guides it inside her entrance without further ado. Sinking down his impressive length, they both moaned. She began to ride him, roughly and loudly. “Look at you, my king, below me and under my thrall.”

With a defiant look, Cardan switched their positions, Jude marveling at his strength. He withdrew his dick, then slammed back into her with force. Jude welcomed the pain, opening her legs even wider. Not about to let Cardan have all the control, she clamped one hand around his throat. If possible, he grew even harder inside her.

Cardan began sucking on one of her nipples, the sensation so pleasurable that she almost loosened her grip on his throat. She is almost on the throes of orgasm again, and she could feel Cardan nearing his own. She slapped him once more, and issued a challenge, “Fuck. Me. Harder.”

With one hand still on his throat, and one hand tangled in his raven hair, Jude held on for dear life as Cardan mercilessly fucks her. “Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude,” he chanted as his pace grows erratic, his fingers touching her clit once again. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

She began kissing his way up his neck until she reached his ear. She whispered, “Come. Now.”

He slammed into the hilt, and moaned her name, coming so hard it triggered Jude’s own orgasm. She clawed at his back, leaving scratches that she is sure must have been to the bone.

A moment after they both stilled, they locked eyes. Jude no longer finds it in her to hate him. For now. “Love, huh?” She tenderly tousled his hair.

“The closest thing I could find,” Cardan held her close.

And so the king and queen of Elfhame surrendered the rest of the night to whispers of wants and admissions of guilt. When dawn came, the Bomb and the Roach opened the secret panel, eager to report the slaughter of the assassins, only to find Jude and Cardan sleeping soundly in each other’s arms.

They both tiptoed out of the room quickly. Everything else can wait.


End file.
